Computer graphics applications can generate vector curves that can be manipulated to modify a shape of the curve. Bézier curves are parametric curves commonly used in computer graphics that provide a method to transfer geometric curves into a programming model. In vector graphics, Bézier curves are used to model smooth curves that can be scaled indefinitely using anchors and handles throughout the curves. Bézier curves are commonly defined in terms of four points. Two of these points are the endpoints, also referred to as anchor points. The other two points are known as control points, also referred to as handles, one associated with each anchor point. The curve extends from anchor point to anchor point. The line between an anchor point and its control point determines the slope, or derivative, of the curve at the anchor point. The further the control point is from the anchor point, the further the curve wants to go along the straight line before curving off towards the other anchor point.
As such, a user would have to manipulate multiple anchor points and control points in order to change the shape of the curves of a geometric shape. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates an original computer graphic shape 100. FIG. 1B illustrates a target computer graphic shape 102. FIG. 1C illustrates the original computer graphic shape 100 with anchor points 104 and control points 106 that the user would have to manipulate, one by one, to modify the curvature of the original computer graphic shape 100. Because each anchor point and control point has to be manually moved in a one by one fashion, inconsistency can be accumulated during the modification of the curvature. Further adjustment and correction of the anchor points and control points may be needed to generate the target computer graphic shape 102.